


I Want to Adopt With You

by Hroofitz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Did I mention fluff?, F/F, Fluff, Humor, No Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hroofitz/pseuds/Hroofitz
Summary: SUPER fluffy Supercorp oneshot that is the result of a prompt I received on tumblr:“I want to adopt with you.” + Supercorp?





	I Want to Adopt With You

Kara strolls around the DEO, dressed as Supergirl, looking for something to do. It’s been pretty quiet the past couple of weeks and she’s getting restless.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she pulls it out to see she’s received a text from her favorite CEO. A huge grin breaks out across her face as she unlocks her phone to read the text.

_We need to talk._

Kara’s eyes grow wide and her grin vanishes as she begins to panic. She flies out of the DEO so fast that she would have shattered all of the windows if they hadn’t been reinforced.

Less than 60 seconds later she, not so gracefully, lands on the L Corp balcony.

Lena doesn’t jump when she hears the loud thud outside her window, she’s never been one who startles easily. She is, however, confused as to why her favorite blonde is standing on her balcony looking like she’s about to cry. Lena quickly gets up from her chair and unlocks the door.

Kara waits for Lena to open the door for her before she hastily enters the office. “I got your text,” the worry is evident in her voice, “you said we needed to talk.”

“I didn’t mean right this second,” Lena chuckles, “I meant tonight, once we’re both home. Maybe even over some dinner?” She flashes Kara a flirty smile.

“This is serious, Lena.” Kara begins to pace. Suddenly, she no longer looks like Supergirl. Instead she looks like Kara Danvers in a Supergirl costume. Her confidence is gone and she is nervously rambling. “I don’t understand, I though everything was going great. Did I do something wrong? Have you felt like this for a while? How do I fix this? What do I need to do to fix this?”

“Kara!” Lena grabs Kara’s shoulders forcing her to stop pacing. “What are you talking about?”

“Your text.” Kara says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“What about it?”

“You said ‘we need to talk.’ That generally means ‘we need to talk because our relationship is over.’“ Kara is on the verge of tears.

“Oh, Kara. I’m so sorry,” Lena pulls her into a hug, “that’s not what I meant at all.”

“It’s not?” her voice is slightly muffled where she has burrowed into the slightly shorter woman’s chest.

Lena laughs, “No. Trust me, Kara, you’d know if I was breaking up with you. Besides, I put a ring on it, so we’re kind of past the casual break up stage.”

With that, Kara laughs and relaxes, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“When am I not?”

“You mean other than that time you thought Sara Lance was Supergirl?” Kara teases as she backs out of the hug and looks Lena in the eyes.

“God, you make one mistake and you never live it down!” Lena throws out her hands in frustration. Kara laughs at her. “In my defense you two look kind of similar... I guess. Plus I had no reason to suspect you were Supergirl because you passed that Alien Detection Device test. How was I supposed to know  _you’d_  fried the circuit board?”

Kara plops down on the couch throwing her head back laughing.

“It’s not funny.” Lena laughs.

“It kinda’ is.”

They stare at each other for a second. “Yeah, it kind of is.” Lena admits as she sits on the couch next to her wife.

They sit there for a few moments before Kara breaks the silence, “So what  _did_  you want to talk about?”

“Well,” Lena starts to nervously fiddle with her hands, “I, um... I guess I was wondering if... you were ready?”

“Ready for what? Lena, come on, you’re killing me here.”

“If you’re ready... to have kids?” Lena looks up from her hands and gazes into the ocean blue eyes of the person she loves most in this world.

“Um...” Kara stammers, clearly shocked, “you mean, like right now? Kids? We haven’t really talked about it since before we got married, and that was nearly a year ago.”

“Yes, Kara, you need to decide right this second.” Lena says completely serious, “I kind of bought the orphanage down the street and about 20 or more orphans are waiting outside with Jess for us to take them home.” 

“What!?” Kara shouts, jumping up and using her x-ray vision to check the hallway.

Lena laughs, “No, of course not! I might be a Luthor, but I’m not insane!”

“Actually, you’re a Luthor-Danvers now, and you must be insane because you married me, remember?” Kara leans down and places a gentle kiss on her wife’s lips.

“Oh yeah, I guess I did do that didn’t I?” Lena says, then kisses her back.

“Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time you went overboard with your purchases.” Kara says with a playful grin.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I didn’t buy CatCo for  _you.”_

“Uh huh, sure, you keep telling yourself that.” 

“I didn’t!” Lena can’t wipe the smile off her face because, even though she’ll never admit it out loud, she 100% bought CatCo for the woman she’d fallen hard for. “So,” Lena says, trying to get their conversation back on track. She’s always found it hard to focus when Kara’s around, “is that your way of telling me you changed your mind and don’t want kids?”

“No.” Kara says without hesitation, “I do. I definitely do. I want to adopt with you.”

Lena’s face lights up, “you do? You’d really do that with me?” 

“Of course!” Kara says with a chuckle, “I mean that’s what friends are for, right?”

“Oh my God,” Lena says, hiding her face with her hand at the embarrassing inside joke. “I still can’t believe how naive we were!”

“Neither can I,” Kara laughs, “and I still can’t believe Alex and Sam had to stage an intervention to point it out to us!”

“I know, right! And that they put up fliers inviting anyone with ‘evidence’ to come!”

“That wasn’t even the best part! The best part was that nearly half the city showed up!” They were both clutching their stomachs and laughing hysterically.

A couple minutes later, once they could breathe again, Lena says, “I just hope that we’re as good of parents to our kid, as Sam and Alex are to Ruby.”

“Don’t worry,” Kara says, placing a kiss on Lena’s forehead, “We will be.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone reblogged this on tumblr and made an amazing addition with more detail about how Alex, Sam and Ruby collected evidence. Here is the [link](https://space0dd17y.tumblr.com/post/171383117989/i-want-to-adopt-with-you-supercorp) if you are interested  
> 


End file.
